


Have you seen that really old movie, the Empire Strikes Back?

by Cerulean2928



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Canon Disabled Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Darth Vader Redemption, M/M, Slow Burn, Transported to another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean2928/pseuds/Cerulean2928
Summary: A man appears in Hell's Kitchen claiming to be the Darth Vader, you know, like from the movies? What's Matt Murdock to do besides take him into his home and hope he's not actually a mass murderer? Now he's got to find a way to keep Peter from exposing him to the avengers and get him home without any loss of life. its fine, this is the new normal.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Have you seen that really old movie, the Empire Strikes Back?

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have like 5 ongoing wips, yes im going to keep posting more

It was weird, even for Daredevil and Spiderman. Neither of them were the type to call for backup, but Spiderman was in the area, and the sound that went down in Hell's Kitchen could be heard for miles, and instantly gave both heroes a headache. 

There was a man with dark blonde hair lying in the ruins of some type of armor suit, that was smoking. A passerby approached cautiously, moving the black metal away, and reaching out for the man's face to check for injuries. The man came too with a gasp, clutching at his chest. His other hand reached out suddenly, and the young woman who had approached him gasped, hands flying to her throat, clawing at an invisible grip.

"Where... am I?"

"I-- ee--" 

It definitely went downhill from there. Spiderman showed up first, and struggled, as he rarely ever takes on other super-powered individuals. When Daredevil appeared, the two made quick work of the man. Daredevil stood beside Spiderman, as the teen secured the distressed man in web.

"Sir, I don't know what happened, but you can't attack people who were just checking on you. What happened to you?"

The man's heartbeat was only now slowing, breathing less erratic. "I don't know."

"What's your name?" Daredevil asked.

"... Vader."

"Oh, we're using aliases now. Ok, I'm Spiderman. Listen, we're going to hand you over to the police and get you medical attention." 

"Tell me where I am."

"Hell's Kitchen." Daredevil answered. He sensed the man's gaze on him. 

"Planet?"

"Whoah, did you come from space--!"

Daredevil heard the police sirens approaching. "Spiderman, time to go."

"Ah, come on, I wanted to talk to Darth Vader…" Spiderman whined, but helpfully grabbed Daredevil and swung them up a building and out of sight.

The man watched them go with a stony look on his face, but with an obvious confusion in his eyebrows.

The next morning, Foggy came into the office very confused. "So, uh Brett called me this morning with a weird case. Did you take down a lunatic calling himself Darth Vader last night?"

Matt shrugged. "He just said his name was Vader. And asked what planet he was on. And he could throw things with his mind."

Foggy stared at him for a moment. "Well. Brett says after he got medical attention the dude has been answering every question asked with another question, usually about how this planet works. So. Dangerous telekinetic from space."

"He put up a good fight for a few moments. I think he may have gotten the upper hand if he weren't so disoriented." Matt admits.

"This is painting a weird picture." Foggy said. "Hey, what are the odds it's some reality bending bullshit? Like, this guy--”

“Don’t even say it.”

When Matt found himself sitting across from the man from the night before in an interrogation room, he could sense the man’s steady heartbeat.

“Evening, Mr. Vader. A friend of ours here told us what kind of trouble you’re in, so we volunteered to represent you. I’m Franklin Nelson, this is my partner Matthew Murdock.”

“Trouble?” The man asked, in a quiet voice. There were no changes in expression or heartbeat that Matt could sense.

“Yes, the woman who you attacked wants to press charges. But it’s our understanding that you were in quite a bit of distress. We would like to know all the details of what happened to you, so we can help you best.” Matt said. 

“I don’t see why I would need to, Mr. Murdock. You were there, were you not?" 

So the man was able to recognize Matt, somehow. "I just heard about this incident this morning. Maybe you should start with your full name."

"Your young ally seemed to know who I am, despite how I now appear." The man said, confidently.

Matt tilted his head and heard Foggy glance at him, unsurely. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know."

"Sir-- are you claiming that you're Darth Vader? Sith Lord?" Foggy asked carefully.

"Yes." Steady heartbeat, no lies. He must be delusional, Matt thought, nodding to Foggy to indicate that he couldn't sense any deception. Foggy laughed nervously. 

"Wow. Okay. Darth Vader. From the movies. You certainly have the rugged, older Hayden Christensen look down. Even the uh, arm." Foggy observed.

"I have no clue who you're talking about. When will I be released?" The man practically growled.

"Listen, sir. Just explain what happened and we can probably convince the woman to drop the charges on the basis that you had a mental health episode. It'll all be over and done with and we can get you home… wherever that may be." Matt said soothingly.

Vader clenched his jaw. "Mental health episode."

“Yes. Claiming to be Darth Vader and attacking people should fall under that category, I think.” Matt said.

“I… See. You don’t believe that I am who I say I am. You will not let me out of these binds.” Vader shook his wrist and the cuff that held him to the table clinked.

“I can see about getting that off, if we can trust you not to attack anyone else.” Foggy offered.

Vader leaned forward "I'll be on my best behavior." With a smile showing his teeth that must have been striking because Foggy's heartbeat sped up and he shuffled the pages in front of him.

"I'll do that." Foggy said, giving Matt an unsure look before going to talk to an officer down the hall.

“Sir, going forward, you should be aware of how my partner and I see this situation. You’re claiming to be Darth Vader, the main villain of a very culturally significant and distinctly fictional franchise. What you are claiming to be is impossible. Here, there is no such thing as the force, and a galaxy far, far away, and space sorcerers with laser swords.” Matt told him. He knew he couldn’t literally talk sense into the man, but Matt had heard the cars that moved with nothing pulling them, felt the air around the trashcans simply rise and obey this man’s whim. 

“And yet you’ve witnessed me use the force.” The man tilts his head.

“A few years ago interplanetary travel was unheard of for us, but then a wormhole opened in the sky, and my home was under attack by aliens. Things we thought were myths were real. So-- I can’t rule out that you are who you say you are just yet. As much as I may want to.”

“Because I’m a villain?” The man asks, vaguely amused. If he was in a new reality, perhaps it was a good thing he was feared here as well.

“Yes. I can’t in good conscience let you free in my neighborhood. It’ll cause a lot of problems for me, Mr. Skywalker.” Matt said, leaning forward in his seat with a wry smile of his own. The man’s fist clenched, heart skipped, and teeth clenched at the name.

Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> check out me star wars 18+ Discord https://discord.gg/QqttcHbCdk


End file.
